A travers
by Paru Cafe
Summary: Trois arcs- trois générations- qui parlent, qui laissent leur coeur sur du papier gris. Multi-chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_5 novembre 1983- Maison de Papa et Maman_

Cher journal,

Je t'ai retrouvé il y a sept heures. Enfoui au fond d'un carton- je ne sais pas en fait, tu es surtout un vieux cahier de 1000 pages. On en fait plus de nos jours. J'ai supposé qu'il appartenait à ma mère, mais les pages sont vierges. Je te baptise donc. Bonjour journal. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon vingt-sixième anniversaire- c'est également le départ de ma nouvelle vie. Je vais habiter seule. C'est pourquoi je vide ma chambre. Et c'est comme ça que je t'ai retrouvé.

J'ai un peu hésité à t'ouvrir- puisqu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter sur toi, tu es un simple cahier aussi épais qu'un gros roman américain, à la reliure de cuir- car un cahier mystérieux oublié au fond d'un carton est rempli de promesses. D'avenir radieux, de sourires heureux, d'une aventure mystique dans un autre monde et d'une quête d'identité. Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être que si je me pique le doigt et fait couler une goutte de sang sur tes pages grises, une vigne poussera, et quand je grimperai la plante je me retrouverai dans une autre dimension, et je serai une héroïne qui doit vaincre un méchant.

En ce qui me concerne- je suis Meiko. Sans aucun doute l'avenir radieux se trouve quand j'aurai trouvé un autre travail, et l'aventure mystique se trouve être le futur train-train dans lequel je vais être embarquée. Je ne suis pas spécialement jolie- ni laide- j'ai simplement beaucoup de confiance en moi et cela m'embellit, haha. Je n'ai de talent particulier sauf ma haute tolérance à l'alcool. D'ailleurs, je n'aime pas écrire. Je préfère de loin chanter. Mais j'avais envie, simplement. Qui sait, un jour, ma mère, Lola, retrouvera ce journal et elle le lira. Simplement.

* * *

**A/N : **Une idée qui me tenait à coeur depuis longtemps. Chapitres assez courts, une histoire qui se déroulera en trois arcs. Vous verrez.

Je n'abandonne pas 524 Loud & Clear. Soyez patients ;w;

***Paru Café**


	2. Chapter 2

_7 novembre 1983- Dans le train_

Mon père, Leon, m'a accompagnée dans sa petite voiture anglaise. Il était adorable, très ému. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras un peu maladroitement, et tout aussi maladroitement il m'a tapoté la tête, me demandant d'être prudente, de leur téléphoner chaque semaine, de ne pas boire les jours de travail et de ne pas faire la fête. Honnêtement, pour la fête, je ne sais pas. Je préfère siroter une coupe de saké devant un jeu télévisé, au chaud dans une petite piaule. La fièvre du samedi soir, c'est pas trop mon truc.

Là, je suis installée confortablement dans un coin du train, les mains sur la table repliable- très ingénieux- et je gratte le papier du journal. La bruine blanchit les carreaux et le raclement des rames m'apaise.

Devant moi Kaito dort.

Shion Kaito est arrivé quarante minutes après moi, quand le train s'est arrêté pour une station- je ne sais plus laquelle. Il était perdu et cherchait son compartiment avec l'air d'un chiot abandonné. Le receveur l'a balancé sans ménagement dans ma cabine et toutes les valises qu'il tenait sont tombées. Il est maladroit.

Du coup, bien obligée, et puis parce que j'ai une gentillesse légendaire, je l'ai aidé à ramasser. Il m'a remercié avec un sourire très nerveux. Du genre « oh mon dieu, quelle superbe femme, suis-je assez bien pour elle ? » et même s'il a raison que je suis superbe, il ne devrait pas être aussi terrifié. Je n'allais pas le manger tout cru non plu.

Après, il y a eu un silence très lourd. Il avait des gestes nerveux, des tics et des tocs qui me faisaient glousser de rire- je le faisais discrètement quand même- et il a fait tomber sa montre- je crois- environ _sept fois_.

Peut-être que je suis idiote, mais…

On est le sept aujourd'hui.

Et sept, c'est bien le chiffre magique ?

On a commencé à parler, de tout et de rien- j'ai du le pousser au début- j'ai demandé, par exemple, s'il avait de la famille- (il a beaucoup de frères et sœurs) ce qu'il faisait- (il montait à la capitale pour travailler dans une société qui vendait des glaces, pour trancher avec sa famille d'agriculteurs depuis des générations).

J'ai expliqué que j'avais hérité d'une _izakaya _de ma grand-mère et que je devais la gérer un peu toute seule- mes parents ne pouvaient quitter leur poste comme ça.

Un point commun que nous avons, lui et moi, est que sa mère, Miriam, vient du nord du pays, comme mes parents. D'ailleurs, ce nom, ça m'avait intriguée- Miriam, Miriam quelque chose, avec son fils aîné Taito, je crois…Et puis j'ai compris que mes parents et sa mère étaient amis.

Le train s'est arrêté, et nous sommes descendus à la même station, deux stations avant Tokyo. En sortant mes bagages, je l'ai perdu de vue.

* * *

**A/N : **Rencontre décisive.

***Paru Café**


End file.
